


Best Costume Ever

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Charlie loves her Halloween costumes.





	Best Costume Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt **** at [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and   
>  [spn_bigpretzel Hallowe'en Comment Fic](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1202798.html)

Charlie stood in her backyard looking up at the sky. She’d been banished from the house and couldn’t understand why. Her mom was always the one who embraced whatever crazy plan she cooked up for Halloween.

Last year she went as a peacock and her Mom had spent weeks attaching the feathers to her leotard. Another month making her headpiece. The year before she went a pinata. It was a pain in the butt, but she had so many people slipped her extra candy to fill her costume it’d been worth it.

Charlie walked around the backyard practicing her shrieking as loud as she could. What was the point of having the perfect banshee outfit if she didn't have a wail that would drive you mad?


End file.
